


one of those days

by OrangePatrick



Series: that modern domestic au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins at age 3. All rules of previous domestic fic apply (see, age gaps and living arrangements).</p><p>Anakin is having one of those days-- the kind where he couldn't really bring himself to get up when his alarm went off, where he let Ben do the 'parenting' for the day, where he just needs to stay in his bed all day.</p><p>And that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of those days

“Ahsoka! Ahsoka!” Luke cries out as the door of the apartment opens and closes. The 3-year-old runs to her with his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

 

The teenager laughs and complies, swinging him through the air before settling him on her hip and dropping her backpack on the floor. “Where’s your sister, Lukey?”

 

“Store wi’ Ben,” he mumbles, focused on playing with her long braids.

 

“Are you home alone?!”

 

“Nuh uh…” he says slowly, looking up at her with big blue eyes. Ahsoka can already tell that he’s going to look just like his father when he grows up.

 

“Oh yeah? If you aren’t home alone, who’s here with you?”

 

“You!”

 

Ahsoka laughs, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple with one hand, her other still securing Luke against her hip. “Where’s your dad?”

 

“Sleepin’.” Luke gestures vaguely down the hall.

 

“Sleeping? It’s not even bedtime yet!” Ahsoka puts the toddler on the counter and finds a knife, carefully cutting up the piece of fruit. “How about we eat a snack, and then go wake him up?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

She cuts half of the slices into smaller pieces for easier chewing, and they sit in companionable silence save for the crunching of apple. Ahsoka puts the knife in the sink and wipes Luke’s sticky hands with a wet towel before setting him back on the floor. “Let’s go see your dad.”

 

The lights in Anakin’s room are off, his bed illuminated only by the glowing digital clock on the nightstand.

 

“Anakin…?” Ahsoka whispers into the dark.

 

“Ahsoka?” he calls back, voice scratchy.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Anakin sighs deeply into the dark. “Yeah…”

 

“Can we come in?” she asks, glancing down as Luke takes her hand, eyes wide and confused.

 

Anakin doesn’t get the chance to respond before his son tugs Ahsoka over the threshold and lets go of her hand to clamber into his father’s bed, immediately curling up against him. “Did you have a bad dream, Daddy?” Luke asks innocently, touching Anakin’s face with concern. “Don’t be sad. Dreams are only imaginary.”

 

Ahsoka sits on the edge of the bed, gently touching her friend’s shoulder. “One of those days, huh? Are you sure you want the company?”

 

“To be honest,” Anakin says, a small smile forming as he scoops little Luke into his arms, “company makes it a bit more bearable.” He scoots over to let Ahsoka join them. She curls up, putting her head next to Luke’s on Anakin’s chest, and closes her eyes.

 

When Obi Wan and Leia get home from the store, the little girl toting a bag of cereal boxes while the older man juggles about five plastic bags, the house is silent. Leia opens her mouth to call for her brother when Obi Wan shushes her, noticing Ahsoka’s backpack by the doorway. “Remember, your dad is resting, Leia,” he reminds her. “We’ll put the groceries away and then go see him, okay?”

 

Of course, Leia half-ignores him, too much like her father for her own good, and rushes off to the master bedroom after dropping the cereal bag on the kitchen floor. Obi Wan sighs and continues putting things away.

  
When he leans against the doorframe, arms crossed but eyes happy, he finds his little family all pressed together. Ben toes off his shoes before crawling into bed as well, reaching his arm across the twins’ little bodies and hooking his fingers around Anakin’s waist. Ahsoka puts her hand on his arm, holding it there, and in the glow of the digital clock, they smile at each other as the three Skywalkers sleep.


End file.
